


Promise This

by Darkshines1984



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 02:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkshines1984/pseuds/Darkshines1984
Summary: Charity gets jealous. Vanessa is hurt - well...briefly.Written for @back-in-its-beaky-box as a thanks for a gif she made. Its two weeks late :/ Soz for that!





	Promise This

She'd been stood behind the bar watching Vanessa chat to some overly attentive middle-aged bloke for over thirty minutes. Rebecca had started work ten minutes ago so Charity was free to go – but she couldn't tear her eyes away from her girlfriend. When Vanessa had first arrived, she had stood by the bar but then this guy turned up – they obviously knew each other – and she had ended up sat by the window with him.

 

Charity couldn't hear any of their conversation, but it was animated, and Vanessa kept laughing. If her companion was ugly it probably wouldn't bother Charity quite so much, but he wasn't. He was quite a handsome, tall, distinguished looking man wearing expensive looking jeans and a polo shirt. He also kept smiling at her goddamn girlfriend and touching her forearm as they spoke.

 

For the most part she was sure she had nothing to worry about. Vanessa always wanted to be around her and support her – always looked at Charity like she was in love even though it hadn't been said yet. They spent virtually every night together and chunks of the day. They had started bonding with each other's kids. The two of them were solid. There was just one little thing niggling at the back of Charity's mind. They weren't really having much sex anymore.

 

Their relationship had always held such a physical element, even after she had first told Vanessa about Bails. The last couple of weeks though things had been different. Vanessa had been treating her with kid gloves and they were only intimate if Charity initiated it. The smaller woman was never reluctant – in fact she was quite the opposite. It was just starting to worry Charity that perhaps the strain of supporting her was taking any shine of the relationship for her girlfriend.

 

So, she couldn't help but be unnerved by the way this man was all over Vanessa like a rash. Charity was at the end of her tether – she'd had enough, and she was about to march over there and say something. Just as she was rounding the bar Rhona entered the pub and went straight over to the table where Vanessa and the mystery man was sat. He stood up and shook an apologetic looking's Rhona's hand. Then Vanessa was on her feet and freeing up her chair for Rhona.

 

Charity felt like she could finally breathe a sigh of relief when her girlfriend made her way back to the bar, smiling in Charity's direction as she walked. Vanessa stopped just in front of her and leant over the bar, bringing her face closer to Charity's.

 

“Sorry about that” “I was just keeping a client warm for Rhona.”

 

“Yeah so I saw” Charity mumbled.

 

She turned away from the bar and headed into the back of the pub. She could here Vanessa's footfall's padding away behind her. Charity went straight to the kitchen and flicked the kettle on. She grabbed two cups, desperate to do something with her hands. 

 

“What's wrong” Vanessa asked.

 

When Charity didn't answer immediately and instead kept fiddling with the mugs, her girlfriend stepped closer to her and gently tugged on her arm.

 

“Are you jealous?” Vanessa asked incredulously. “He's a longstanding client who owns a dairy farm in the Dales. He actually started training to be a vet with me and Rhona before taking over his father's business instead.”   

 

Charity could hear how frustrated her girlfriend was at the notion. She was pretty frustrated at herself. Jealousy wasn't usually in her nature, but Vanessa had the ability to make it flare up within her. She hated the fact that her own securities could hurt her girlfriend. Vanessa tugged at her arm again, encouraging her to turn and face the smaller woman – but Charity didn't dare look at her. She couldn't bear to see the disappointment on Vanessa's face.

 

“Charity seriously?” Vanessa pushed - “You can't think for a second that I want anyone else but you?”

 

This time when Vanessa tugged at her arm she did turn to face the other woman. She could hear the hurt resonating from her girlfriend and she knew she needed to try and be as honest with possible with the other woman. It was so hard to look into Vanessa's eyes and talk about her fears though. She hated feeling so weak and fragile – hated that it was probably her own head and insecurities causing the issue. 

 

“Talk to me” Vanessa sighed.

 

The smaller blonde reached up and pressed her palm to Charity's cheek. She closed her eyes and leant into the contact – willing herself to say something, anything, to make Vanessa understand.

 

“Do you still want me?” she managed to whisper – her eyes ghosting open as she spoke.

 

Vanessa looked truly puzzled and a little at loss for words. She opened her mouth and then closed it like she was trying to form words but couldn't - not once, but three times.

 

“You only touch me if I touch you...” Charity started to explain. The words dying in her throat when a look of pained dawning flashed across her girlfriend’s face.

 

“Charity I always want you” Vanessa said vehemently.

 

The smaller woman brought her other hand up to cup the other cheek – gently stroking along charity's jawline with her thumb – as if to sooth the landlady's fears away. There was a guilty look in Vanessa's eyes though and it made Charity nervous. The other woman seemed to sense her unease though and instantly started to try and explain further.

 

“I just know everything that happened to you is at the forefront of your mind at the moment. I'm just trying to respect how you must be feeling and that's why I have been waiting for you to initiate things. I didn't consider how you might interpret that or how it may make you feel. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry if I've hurt you.”

 

Vanessa eyes welled up as she spoke, and her voice became hoarse and broke at regular intervals – thick with the tears that threated to fall. When a single one dropped onto her cheek and tracked down over her face it broke Charity's heart. The landlady let out a loud sob – partly in relief that Vanessa was assuring her they were okay but also in regret for making her girlfriend feel guilty and sad.

 

Vanessa had been nothing but supportive – at times to the point where Charity thought she may have a hero complex. It was always from a good place though – from Vanessa's heart. She should have guessed the real reason why Vanessa was holding back and now it seemed ridiculously obvious.

 

Charity rested her forehead against her girlfriends – wrapping her arms around Vanessa's midriff at the same time and pulling her closer. Her own tears were falling now – silent, hot tears rolling thick and heavy down her face. Stupid. She could be so stupid at times.

 

“Don't think for a minute that I don't want you because I do- all the time” Vanessa choked.

 

The sincerity in Vanessa voice was overwhelming - and god did Charity need to hear those words. She dipped her head and silenced Vanessa's low sobs with her mouth – brushing her lips against Vanessa's again and again in open mouthed kisses.

 

The smaller blonde clung to her, fisting clumps of the material of Charity's loose-fitting shirt in her hands. Vanessa deepened the kiss - pressing her back against the kitchen unit. Charity could feel the desperation in the kiss – the need from the other woman to show her that every word had been meant. And Charity wanted that – wanted to feel Vanessa and everything the smaller blonde could give. In fact, her whole body was trembling with need.

 

“Show me” she begged between kisses - “show me how much you want me.”


End file.
